Love Man
by Starshinedown
Summary: A SMC Contest entry! "That was the summer of 1963, when everybody called me Bella and it didn't occur to me to mind. That was before President Kennedy was shot, before the Beatles came, and I thought I'd never find a guy as great as my dad." AU-AH. Lemon.


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: ****Love Man**

**Penname: pogurl and starshinedown**

**Movie or TV Show: Dirty Dancing**

**Main Character Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**POV: 3rd person - Bella**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**a/n: Pogurl and I have been talking about merging Twilight with Dirty Dancing for a while - I got such a kick out of edwardzukorock's _There Are Worse Things I Could Do_. This contest was just the kick in the pants we needed to actually go through with it. ;) (Thanks for the inspiration, Angel!) **

**You'll probably notice we changed the time frame of that last dance at Kellerman's. We choose to think of this as creative license. **

**Disclaimer: If it's already under copyright, we don't own it. Dirty Dancing belongs to...whomever owns it now. Lionsgate? And Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Little, Brown.**

* * *

**Love Man**

This, Bella thought, was mind-numbing.

Her oh-so-perfect sister, Alice, was on stage in a ridiculous outfit displaying too much cleavage and skin, swaying stiffly and singing the final song in the production held in honor of their last days at Kellerman's. How could someone so interested in fashion and appearance choose to wear an outfit that looked like _that_?

_"Join hands and hearts and voices  
Voices, hearts and hands  
At Kellerman's  
the friendships last  
Long as the mountain stands"_

Bella sighed.

It wasn't right. Edward and the other dancers should be doing the last dance of the season. Edward always did the last dance.

She stood up for him, she did the right thing--just as her father taught her to do--and they fired him anyway. And her sister, her sister who had started the summer by sneaking off with James "I'm going to be a doctor, too, Dr. Houseman!" Gould, that jerk who'd gotten Rosalie pregnant, her _sister_ hadn't been chastised by their parents. Oh, if they only knew the truth about James. If she didn't love Alice so much, and if it wasn't Rosalie's secret to tell, she would have told her father the truth about James. She could feel the bitterness rise in her throat as she sat in the corner at her parent's table.

When they'd first come here, she hadn't been bitter. She'd been naive, full of hope, and ready to join the Peace Corps; she'd thought she would never meet a man as great as her father.

Ha.

She could hear murmuring from the dancers out in the lobby, but she didn't dwell on it. If he, Edward, wasn't there, it didn't matter.

And then it did matter, because Edward _was _there.

She was shocked. Happy. Amazed. Edward was standing in front of her father, at their table. And he was there for _her_.

"Nobody puts Bella in the corner. Come on." He reached behind her father's chair to take her hand. He lead her from the table, and she saw her parents both stand as she let Edward pull her toward the stage where they were still singing that awful song.

Up the steps, past Aro Kellerman, who stood there with his mouth hanging open, past the singers, to the central microphone.

The singers trailed off, Alice's voice ringing out a last, lone note, as Edward stood waiting. His hand grasped hers a bit tighter and he glanced at her with a determined - and slightly nervous - expression on his face, before he turned to the microphone and started to speak.

What was Edward doing?

She knew he was speaking and that she should be listening, but she couldn't concentrate. All those people in the room, they were all staring at her, at Edward. The newly cynical part of her wondered when the stunned silence would stop and the catty remarks would begin; all about 'Little Bella Houseman' and how she'd been taken in by that _dancer_ Edward Castle.

She focused on Edward again and caught him in the middle of his speech. "...willing to stand up for other people, no matter what it costs them. Somebody who's taught me," he turned to look at her, then faced the audience again. "About the kind of person I want to be. Miss Isabella Houseman."

With those words, Edward resurrected the idealistic, happy Bella she'd been; the one who knew that if you just did the right thing, everything would work out. He was here, he had pulled her from the corner, he was here _with _her. She knew then that they would dance, and she would be able to show her parents some of the things she'd learned this summer: how to dance, how to be true to herself in the face of adversity, how to live.

Bella saw her father start to stand up, and her mother pull him back down. Her sister and the other singers cleared the stage while Edward walked off to the side, taking off his leather jacket and his cousin, Jasper, fumbled with the record for a moment before getting it on the player...and suddenly it was just them.

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you_

The lights were low, and they locked eyes across the stage. As the music started, he walked out to her, motioning with his finger for her to come to him. This struck her as funny, because she was frozen under his gaze and she found herself unable to move as _he _came to _her_. Her body relaxed as she felt his arms come around her back, tingles radiating out from where his palm rested. He paused, for the briefest of moments, before dipping her back. The look his eyes as she swung back up to him sent surges of lust running through her body. This would not be a repeat of Sheldrake, which was filled with nerves and tension; this, tonight, would be different. Better.

'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you

As she turned her back to him, her arm coming back to drape around his neck, she felt alive and free. She could feel Edward's warm breath against her lips as he leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to her nose.

As the music began and they began dancing, she realized she had never danced like this before, not really. This wasn't about making sure she was good enough to cover for Rosalie, that she was strong enough not to let Edward down; this was about being close to Edward, about having fun with him, about showing everyone who they really were. She was free to blaze her own trail, to live her own life, to choose to break away from the carefully sheltered life her parents had built around her.

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
'Til I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you

The energy coursed between them, at one point so much so that Edward drew her into him and paused, unable to release her again. She could feel the beats of the music as they stood there, locked in each others gazes, each with their breath coming in pants. She could feel the length of him, hot and hard, pressed against her hip; she tightened her grip on him momentarily, feeling the pulse throb between her thighs, lust radiating between them. Just as she was about to lean up and press her lips to his, he quickly spun her out and away from him. The shock of it left her stunned for an instant, before she threw her head back and laughed, once again in his arms. She finally understood the freedom she'd seen early in the summer while watching the other dancers, while watching Edward. This was joy and love shown in movement.

She could hear the catcalls and whistles from the audience and knew it was Edward's friends, the other dancers. They continued dancing, lost in each others eyes. Suddenly he placed a kiss on her hand and launched himself off of the stage, landing gracefully and turning to look back at her briefly. He danced down the aisle between the rows of chairs, everyone watching him move. He reached the end of the aisle where his friends, _their_ friends, were gathered. He threw his fist in the air and turned back to the stage.

What was happening? She was confused as he led their friends in a dance back up the aisle; this must have been part of something they'd practiced for another show, they all seemed to know the steps to this dance. She broke out of her thoughts, though, when she saw Edward nod his head toward her and she knew what he was asking and nodded back eagerly. She was ready, she trusted him to catch her. Some of the dancers lifted her off the stage, and she took of running when she was set on the floor. She launched herself into his arms, and felt herself raised into the air. She felt _free_.

As he lowered her, slowly sliding her body down his own, she saw the other dancers encouraging the audience members to join them, coaxing them from their seats and folding their chairs, making more room for dancing. Soon everyone was joining them; she saw her father talking to Rosalie while her mother was talking to Mike Kellerman, Aro's weaselly nephew. She couldn't help but laugh and feel quietly smug as she saw Tanya, Edward's former 'bungalow bunny', stand from her seat and storm out, clearly not pleased with being tossed aside. Soon the entire ballroom was full of dancing staff and guests.

Edward lead her out of the ballroom, heading out for some fresh air. Her father stopped them at the door, and Bella braced herself for a confrontation.

She couldn't have been more shocked when he spoke.

"I know you weren't the one who got Rosalie in trouble."

"Yeah?" Edward said quietly.

"When I'm wrong, I say I'm wrong," her father responded. She couldn't love him anymore in that moment if she tried. _This_ was the father she'd always looked up to, the man who had taught her right from wrong, and that you should always do the right thing.

He looked at her, then, and she could see sadness battling with pride on his face. A little choked up, he shook his head slightly and told her, "You looked wonderful up there."

Bella couldn't help but beam at him and give him a huge hug. She knew that her father had finally accepted that his baby girl was grown up. The bittersweet pride was clear on his face and in his voice.

They made their way back into the thick of things in the ballroom. In Edward's arms, they formed their own little bubble. This was the fairy-tale ending she read about as a little girl. Neither of them could keep the joy of the moment from their faces. Edward sang to her, and then, in his kiss, she saw her future. _Edward_.

xx-xxx-xx

Edward cupped her face in his big hands and looked at her tenderly. Bella was sure her return grin huge. How could it not be? Edward was there, holding her, communicating all his love for her in his hold, in his look, in the energy radiating out of his body. They were together, and it was out in the open. No more secrets, no more sneaking around.

He gave her a wicked grin and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed and laughed, kicked and half-heartedly beat her fists against his back and rear. She heard him laugh and felt him moving through the crowd that was still dancing. Realizing how closely packed everyone was, she stopped kicking, though she playfully smacked his ass. "Put me down!" She half laughed, half yelled.

There was no response, just Edward's steady stride and the calls of "Edward!" and, less frequently, "Bella!" as he carried her through the crowd and out the door.

She felt the night air hit her legs and then saw the floor change to the deck of the wide porch, and then Edward's feet were crunching on the gravel, and they were in front of the main building, where Edward had left his car before taking the ballroom by storm. He gently set her down, and she wobbled a little, catching her balance by quickly latching onto his forearms.

He rested his hands on her hips and gave her a gentle squeeze while he bent his neck so they stood forehead to forehead. "I have a surprise for you. Will you come with me?"

As if she would say 'no.' "Of course," she answered. "Where are we going?"

Edward laid a whisper of a kiss on her nose before answering. "It's a surprise."

Bella Houseman was not a fan of surprises. This must have shown on her face, because Edward laughed, and kissed her firmly.

"I'm going to surprise you, whether you like it or not," he told her, placing light kisses down her neck, tickling her.

She was laughing and trying to get him to stop and trying to answer all at once. "Ok, ok, surprise me." They paused and she was caught up in the intensity of his gaze. "Edward," she whispered.

He touched his lips to hers, carefully, as though she would disappear at any moment. The kiss stayed soft and gentle for a moment, and then her burning need for Edward took over and she was threading her hands though his delicious mop of hair, arching her body into his, crushing her lips against him. He reciprocated, locking his arms around her waist and pulling her in tight, until she could barely breathe.

Who needed to breathe when you had Edward Castle holding you, kissing you, making your heart crash madly against your ribs and your toes curl with just a kiss? Not her. The heck with breathing. _She_ had Edward.

The music from inside the building got louder as someone opened the door and walked out. Edward loosened his grip on her and glanced toward the door. "Come on." He kissed her forehead, then tugged her toward his car. At the passenger door, he yanked it open, then, looking mischievous, bowed slightly. "My lady," he said in a pretentious voice.

She laughed a little at his display. "Such a gentleman," she cooed at him, favoring him with a light kiss on the cheek before she slid into the seat.

Edward shoved the door shut, then jogged around to the driver's side. Bella's face almost hurt from the huge smile stretching across it. He was so eager, so open. The guarded, careful Edward she so often saw was gone, and in his place was a happy young man in love and impatient to be with her. Seeing the changes in him took her breath away.

Bella was startled out of her thoughts by Edward's arrival in the car, and the subsequent slam of his door. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Where are you taking me, my handsome prince?"

He beamed at her, his enthusiasm and excitement rolling off of him in waves. "A special place. Be patient." He turned on the car, grabbed her hand, and they left the cozy lights of Kellerman's behind.

They drove for a short time in a comfortable silence. Bella liked that Edward didn't feel the need to fill up silences with idle chatter. They were the same in this; talking when it was needed, quiet when it was appropriate. It fit them. She realized that she recognized the scenery. She turned her head to face Edward, who was managing, somehow, to look nervous and smug at the same time. Bella hadn't thought such a combination was possible. But then, this was Edward. He made the impossible possible just by breathing.

"We're going to the lake?" She asked. The lake where they'd practiced lifts was beautiful. She wouldn't mind creating more memories there.

He smiled at her and raised their joined hands to run his knuckle along her cheekbone. "Better." A pause, and then, "Someplace better."

Bella had a short wait to find out what he meant. Soon enough he pulled off of the road onto a path barely big enough for the car. He stopped just out of sight of the road. Edward twisted to face her. "It's a short walk." He gestured to the heels she'd been dancing in. "I thought those might hurt, so I have some other shoes for you." He reached into the back seat and pulled out a small bag she hadn't noticed before, and placed it in her lap.

"You planned this?"

"I was hoping my little coup in the ballroom would work, and that I'd get to see you again. For once in my life, I planned for the best." His smile was wide. He looked so pleased with himself.

She leaned over and pressed her lips to his. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Edward held her gaze. "You are welcome," he replied earnestly. He gave her knee a gentle squeeze. "Put those on," he gestured to the bag in her lap, "and I'll get what we need." With that, he got out and walked to the back of the car, and she heard him open the trunk.

She opened the bag and was tickled to find her white canvas shoes, the very ones she'd spent so much time practicing in. She'd wondered where they were when she and Alice had packed their bags last night. Bella quickly took off her heels and slipped her feet into the familiar comfort of the white shoes. Right as she reached for the door to open it, Edward was there, opening the door like a gentleman and offering his hand to help her.

Goodness, she loved him.

His black button-up shirt was open at the top, exposing the hard muscles of his upper chest to her. She barely repressed the urge to dart out and lick the slight sheen of sweat she saw glistening on the skin exposed by the deep "V." She licked her lips as she stared at him appreciatively, realizing what she was doing only when she saw his eyes focus on her lips and his own mouth fall open a small bit.

A rush of desire rolled through her, and she took his offered hand, using his strength to not only pull herself out of the car, but pull herself flat up against him. With her nose now buried in his chest, she decided to be daring, and licked the exposed skin. She was going to die of happiness. Edward tasted like heaven. She raised up on her toes and kissed her way up his neck and delighted in the groan of pleasure that Edward produced.

Then his hands were on her hips and he was bending to kiss her and grind his pelvis into hers. Little points of electricity flared all along her body. She clutched at his shoulders, at the back of his neck, trying to force him even closer to her. Edward had one hand at the small of her back and the other cupped under the back of her upper thigh, pulling her leg up to his hip.

Edward shifted them both so that her back was against the back door of his car, and she took the opportunity to lock the one leg around his hip, and then brought up the other leg to wrap them both around him. He moaned into her mouth, and leaned his weight into her. Bella was thrilled to feel the stiffness of his erection pressed against her. She'd never grow tired of that feeling.

They continued to kiss and press against each other, and when they both paused to take a breath, Edward smiled down at her, kissed her tenderly on the forehead, and pulled away, gently lowering her legs to the ground. She rested unsteadily against the car, trying to catch her breath.

"Come on," he threw her a grin and grabbed her hand. He reached down to grab the bag he'd dropped when he pulled her out of the car. She tried to lean around him to peak inside, curious as to what else he'd brought for them. He chuckled lightly and kissed her quickly. "You'll see soon enough. We have to actually get there first, be patient."

For a split second, she thought about pouting and trying to sweet talk him into telling her, but decided that was just wasting time; instead, she tugged on his hand and pulled him along. "Let's go then! Lead the way, Mr. Mysterious."

As she followed Edward along the barely-there path into the woods, she found herself grateful for the change of shoes. Trying to navigate the uneven path in her heels would've been a disaster. As it was, she kept herself alert and aware of where her feet were landing, trying to make sure she didn't take a tumble. The last thing she wanted was to get the dress her mother had spent so much time picking out to be ruined by coming into contact with the forest floor.

Abruptly, Edward stopped, and Bella didn't recognize that in time, so she was brought to a halt when she crashed into his muscled back.

"Edward?"

He turned around and grinned at her. "Close your eyes."

She looked at him quizzically for a moment, then complied. She felt him moving around her, and then he was behind her, his free hand lightly covering her eyes.

"No peeking," he chided gently, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. He guided her forward slowly and a few minutes later, he brought them to a stop. "Are your eyes still closed?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Good," he returned. Bella felt him remove his hand and step away. "Open your eyes, Isabella."

She did, and gasped. Before her was an almost perfectly circular meadow. Scattered throughout the meadow were dandelions and buttercups, wildflowers of many different colors and sizes. She had no idea what most of them were, only that together with the lush grass and the trees that enclosed the space, the vista before her was picture-perfect. "Oh, Edward," she breathed, "it's beautiful."

She walked out into the grass, toward the center, and slowly turned around, taking it all in. She looked back to where Edward was standing, long and lean and beautiful in all black, his leather coat giving him a tough-guy exterior that was in direct contrast to the expression of tenderness that was currently on his face.

He began walking forward, bag still in hand, tender expression still in place. "It reminded me of you," he said, "beautiful. Naturally perfect."

Bella gaped at him, touched. How could she have attracted someone so amazing?

When he reached her, he set the bag down and pulled out a blanket, opening it and laying it down over the grass. "I brought some blankets. It's warm now, but when the sun goes down it can get chilly up here, and I didn't want you to be uncomfortable." He continued to pull items out of the bag--he wasn't joking, Bella thought, he really did pack extra blankets--and he took out two tumblers and a bottle of red wine. He looked at her a little awkwardly. "I didn't have wine glasses. These are ok, I hope." He shifted his weight. "I had to borrow some glasses from Kellerman's." He looked pained. "I don't have fancy things, Bella."

Wonders would never cease. Edward Castle--_Edward Castle_--looked bashful and nervous. Bella reached out and touched his lips with her fingertips, stopping him. The man had almost been babbling. How could she, little Bella Houseman, make a man like Edward nervous? He'd just faced down a ballroom of snobby, judgmental rich people and he was nervous _now_?

It was patently ridiculous.

"Edward," she said softly, soothingly, "I would rather be here with you, on a blanket with tumblers rather than wine glasses, any night. It's you that I want, not china and silver and snobbery. You." She traced his lips with her fingertips, trying to ease the tension she saw in his shoulders and face.

Bella had a moment of epiphany.

Edward was nervous. For her. Bashful. This man, who probably still had the contact information for the house painter's and plasterer's union back home, had picked out a red wine for her, packed blankets, and taken her out to a meadow for a romantic getaway.

Edward Castle was pursuing her. This had stopped being a summer fling. They'd already said their goodbyes when he was fired, and here he was, _courting_ her. He wasn't someone, she knew, to put himself out there like this. He'd been burned too many times by the women like Tanya, the rich older women looking to bed the hot young dancer.

But he was putting himself out there, in defiance of all his learned defenses, for her. He'd come back to fight, _for her._

She'd be nervous, too. Terrified, really.

She admired him even more for the faith in her that he was demonstrating. She put her hands on either side of his neck and pulled on him until they were forehead to forehead once more. "You," she said firmly. "Just you." She pressed her lips to his. "All of you."

His arms came around her, then, and he wrapped her tightly in his embrace, crushing her to his chest in a fierce hug. Her head was tucked under his chin against his neck and she breathed him in. The delicious smell of Edward, a mixture of the leather from his jacket and his own natural musk, tinged with the saltiness of his sweat caused by their dancing, invaded her senses. She let his scent roll down her throat and her eyes subsequently roll back in her head.

He lowered them to the blanket, never loosening his grip on her, and they sat, half wrapped around each other, kissing tenderly and caressing each others face, neck, shoulders. There was an intensity to this Bella hadn't expected, some undercurrent to their embrace and kisses that was new. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that it belonged there, this added something.

Gradually, their touches became more urgent and she felt the familiar tingle of warm desire flood through her. She slid her hand into his hair and tugged on his head a touch harder than necessary. She was rewarded with a throaty groan from Edward.

"What you do to me," he moaned as he trailed urgent kisses and nips down her neck to her collarbone. He nudged her back, so that she was on her back and he was hovering over her, the muscles on his arms flexed and taut as they kept him suspended. The orange setting sun illuminated him, highlighting him in warm gold.

He reminded her of a lion, golden in the fading sun, all muscle and sinew and magnetism. His eyes were hungry, staring at her with an intensity that was almost frightening. Rather than be frightened, however, she was squirming with her own hunger. She lifted one of her legs, latching it around his hip and forcefully pulling the lower half of his body into firm contact with her own as she lifted her hips simultaneously. They both groaned harshly at the sudden pressure, and she relished the feel of his thick length against her.

He lowered his head, kissing her with a passion and ferocity that caused her to gasp, opening her mouth to him. She never tired of the feel of his tongue against hers, the taste of him. Both of her hands reached up to clutch at the sides of his face, holding him to her while their mouths moved quickly against each other, biting and sucking. He shifted so that he was leaning all of his weight on one arm, reaching the other behind her back to find the zipper of her dress. She lifted her shoulders up, granting him both permission and access in one move.

He gently tugged the zipper down the length of her back, where it came to rest just above the curve of her bottom. After unfastening her bra, he brought his arm back around to her front, reaching up to her shoulders to slide the straps down her arms. He lifted himself from her, dragging the dress and bra down her torso, pausing briefly when he reached her waist to wrap his hands in the fabric, using it to pull her hips off of the ground and the dress down her legs until it was free. He reached to toss it aside, then thought about how lovely she had looked in it, his own angel. Rather than tossing it to the grass, he took care to drape it carefully over the top of the bag he brought with them, keeping it safe from stains and wrinkles. He carefully removed her hose, placing them with her dress, and she was nearly naked before him.

Bella watched him through all of this, touched that even in the heat of their passion, he could be making such considerations for her. She sat up quickly and moved to straddle his lap, catching him off guard. She attacked the buttons of his shirt, having become even more hungry for him after what she had seen. She pulled his shirt free from his pants and down his arms, before tossing it on top of her dress. She dug her hands into his hair, tugging slightly as she crushed her mouth to his. Not pausing to break the kiss, she reached her hands down between them, fumbling with his belt, then the button and zipper of his pants. Once open to her, she dove her hand quickly into his pants, freeing him and taking him firmly in her hand.

He gasped, breaking from their kiss and leaned his head back, panting roughly.

"Bella, baby, God." Edward couldn't form a full sentence, just gasping out those three words. She'd never been this aggressive with him, always allowing him to take the initiative after their first night together. She was thrilled at his response, knowing _she_ made him like that, panting, almost incoherent.

He reached both of his arms around her back, bringing his hands up to hold her shoulders from behind. Gripping her tight to him, he quickly lifted up and flipped them so she was again laying on the blanket. He sat up partially, quickly shed the remainder of his clothing, and reached over to grab the bottle of wine. He must have opened it when he was packing the bag, re-corking it so that he wouldn't have to worry about it once they arrived at the meadow.

Wow, he really had planned for a good outcome. She smirked a little, happy she was part of his happy ending, and he hers.

He turned back to Bella, kneeling between her legs and looking down at her. She could feel that her face and chest were flushed and she was still breathing deeply with her arousal. Maintaining his eye contact with her, his lips rose into a sly grin while he slowly pulled the cork from the bottle.

"You know, babe, now that I think about it, I'm not entirely certain we need any glasses at _all_ to enjoy this wine." Her brow furrowed in confusion for a brief moment, as he leaned down to kiss her lips, bringing one hand to hold the side of her head. She suddenly felt something cool in the hollow below her throat and jerked in surprise. The hand at the side of her head held her still, preventing any of the red liquid from spilling down the side of her neck. Her eyes glazed over as she realized what Edward had done, and what he had meant about enjoying the wine without glasses.

He smiled sweetly at her as he watched the understanding dawn in her eyes, before his eyes flashed wicked and he leaned down to suck and lick the wine from her skin. She heard him hum in enjoyment. He seemed to be savoring the taste of the wine, and with his nose skimming her neck to her ear, he whispered. "I've never done anything quite so erotic as this before."

Bella blinked at him in surprise. Surely...but no, he'd told her before, when he'd explained the bungalow bunnies and the rich older women to her, that those women had been more about physical satisfaction, about boredom, than about emotion. What _they_ were doing here, what they'd done this summer, was make love. So she believed him. And she fell a little bit harder for him with the realization.

Edward stared at her for a moment, mesmerizing her with his beautiful eyes. Then he shook his head and raised the bottle above her skin again, this time drizzling a careful trail from the bottom of her throat down between her breasts. He flattened his tongue, and starting at the bottom of the tiny river of wine, he laid a long, slow lick up the center of her chest to her collarbone, which he then nibbled a trail across. She moaned at the sensations of his tongue, the wine, the cooling night air hitting her now damp skin, the feel of his teeth on her collarbone. It was so much. So wonderful. To her surprise, he lifted the bottle higher and splashed a long pour over her torso, covering both of her breasts and a good bit of her stomach.

She gasped and shuddered beneath him, instinctively raising her hips off of the ground, both in shock and arousal. With his mouth he attacked her chest and stomach, licking and sucking every inch of her skin, leaving the tips of her breasts for last, drawing out the pleasure. She was writhing beneath him at this point, tugging on his hair and grasping at his shoulders, trying to force him where she wanted him.

He glanced up at her face through his eyelashes and paused until she locked eyes with him. Only then did he snake his tongue out to lick a slow circle around one nipple, flicking it against the raised peak once before sucking it hard and deep into his mouth. She arched her back and let out a loud moan. He brought his hands up to cup both breasts, squeezing them together so he could quickly move back and forth between them.

She was grinding her hips against his thigh, separated from his bare skin by only the thin white cotton of her panties, desperate for friction and unable to hold herself still. He reached for both of her hands, grasping one in each of his own, raising them slightly above her head. He dropped his mouth to hers, kissing her long and deeply.

"Edward, please", Bella was desperate for more, straining her neck to lean up into him while he held her hands against the blanket. She wrapped her legs around his waist, using her newly acquired thigh muscles to roll them to their sides. She pulled herself up from his arms and reached over to grab the bottle he'd set on the grass, which had tipped over, spilling some of the wine out and onto the blanket.

"I think I'm feeling a bit thirsty, Edward," Bella's voice was rough and shaking with her need. She had an idea, something she wanted to try, but it was something she'd never done before. She wasn't completely naive, though Edward had been her first. Since Alice had discovered that Bella was having sex with Edward, she'd felt it necessary to share all of the "tips" she had heard from her friends that had been doing this with their boyfriends for a while. Armed with that knowledge, she was feeling bold, empowered by the night's events, as she rolled him onto his back and scooted her body down so that she was straddling his thighs. She took at glance up at Edward, who was watching her with heavy lidded eyes, dark with lust for her.

Keeping her eyes locked on his, she raised the bottle to her lips and took a deep pull from it, swallowing half and leaving half in her mouth. Her eyes still on his, she lowered her mouth down to his straining erection. He let out a loud groan as he realized what she was doing. Swishing the liquid to one side of her mouth, she opened her lips enough to take him slightly into her mouth and swirl both her tongue and the strong wine around his tip. As she did this, some of the liquid leaked from her mouth and trailed down his shaft. She felt his hips jerk at the combined sensations and then he reached down, sinking his hands into her hair.

"Bella, oh my god..." She smiled secretly, pleased that her idea had been a good one. She pleasured him like this a few more moments before swallowing the wine down and taking as much of him as she could into her mouth. He tasted so good. Nothing compared, nothing. What she couldn't ft into her mouth, she wrapped her hand around, stroking the base as she licked and sucked and bobbed. Edward was breathing heavily now, one hand twisted in her hair, the other making a fist around the fabric of the blanket at his hip. He began to buck against her, and then he was gently pushing her back.

She pouted at him. She'd been enjoying bringing those noises out of him, and didn't want to stop.

Edward raised an eyebrow at her. "I need to be inside of you. If I let you keep that up, I wouldn't have made it. You were too good." He pinched one of her nipples, causing her moan, and her eyes flutter shut. Another pinch, and her eyes flew open. "I want to see your eyes," he murmured.

He smiled and raised her up on her knees with a firm grip on her hips. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties, and began tugging them down. She helped him get this last article of clothing off, and with him still holding her strongly by the hips, she lowered herself down on to him, taking in his rigid erection inch by inch as he stretched and he filled her.

There was a small part of her that was still amazed he even fit. When they'd first gotten together, she'd been half terrified at the idea, convinced it would never happen. Now she wanted nothing more than this feeling of being filled, of being completed. Edward inside of her just felt _right_. Edward inside of her sent sparks of electricity up and down her spine, a spinning spool of liquid warm that started in her lower tummy and radiated out to every inch of her.

She rocked against him and, guided by his hands cupping and squeezing her rear cheeks, she set a rhythm that was magical. She got lost in the feelings of his hands on her. His hands were roaming now, tweaking her nipples, massaging her breasts, clutching her thighs and her hips and her ass, his thumb was rubbing with exquisite pleasure that small bundle of nerves at the apex of her legs, and the warm spool of liquid warm flooded and pulsed through her body and she was certain she couldn't feel any better than it did right then. She tried not to interrupt the pace, for him, and she stared down at his face, which was fierce and handsome and beautiful. "I want to do the same for you," she panted. "I want you to feel this way."

Edward grunted, nodded, and flipped them over so that she was again on her back. He brought her legs up so that the back of her thighs were pressed to his chest and her knees hooked over his shoulders. He pushed deeper in. "Is ok?" He asked, moving carefully, keeping a close eye on her expression.

Was this ok? Was he kidding? "More," she moaned.

His face lit up, and he kissed the inside of her knee while he pulled back and thrust into her, hard. Bella was amazed at the sensation. She could feel so much more of him, every inch of him inside of her. They continued, his pace increasing and becoming less controlled, and she felt that warm pressure building again. She caught him staring at her chest, glanced down, and realized he was watching, fascinated, as her breasts moved with each of their thrusts. She reached one hand up to her chest and pinched one of her nipples, watching as his eyes darkened and his face strained as if pained by the intensity of his desire for her.

"Bella," he breathed, "Bella." He was chanting her name, and the sound of his whispered, reverent chants combined with the sound of their skin slapping together and the incredible friction inside of her sent her over the edge, again. Her body clenched and shuddered under and around Edward, and his chants turned to groans as he too climaxed, her name falling from his lips in a rough, hoarse voice. He lowered her legs and all but collapsed on her. His weight was mostly on his knees and forearms, but she still felt the comforting weight and warm of him covering her, their sweat and breath mingling together. As their hearts and their breathing calmed, Edward rolled off of her to the side and drew his arms around her, pulling her so that she was resting across his chest.

Edward placed a soft, lingering kiss to her forehead. She tilted her head back to look at him, a small, satisfied smile playing across her lips. He placed a finger under her chin, his thumb rubbing soft trails over her lower lip.

"Bella, that was amazing. I didn't know it could be, it _would_ be like this. I've never felt like this before, I..." Edward's eyes were so serious, so intense. Bella wanted to ease that look from his eyes, have him go back to looking as he was a moment ago, relaxed and content. She reached her hand up to rest against his lips, before leaning up and replacing her fingers with her lips, in a soft kiss.

"I know, Edward. I know. It's the same for me." Bella kissed him again and felt his muscles relax again, releasing the tension they'd been holding. She laid her head back down to rest on his chest, content and sated, thinking of nothing but how grateful she was that her family had made this summer trip to Kellerman's.

* * *

**Reviews are yummy, like wine!**


End file.
